


The little things

by thunderingsoundsofwar (SemiControledRage)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiControledRage/pseuds/thunderingsoundsofwar





	The little things

[Original post](http://thunderingsoundsofwar.tumblr.com/post/31202830323/james-grabbed-the-chair-from-the-desk-across)

      James grabbed the chair from the desk across the room and then wheeled it over to the window and sat down, his arms folded on the windowsill.   
      The American soldiers were coming in today and he wanted to watch them file in. It was rumored to be good entertainment because the guards in the front of the compound were going to give them a hard time. Any entertainment was good entertainment nowadays, no matter how small it was.  
      Being only a private, James had been left out of this “Soldier Swap” which was a part of an ally agreement between Great Britain and America. Some of the top soldiers of each army were to be traded. The whole agreement was a set up to draw suspicion away from both countries and create trust, something that didn’t even exist in the civilian populations toward their own governments.  
      For all anyone knew the spread of the virus and bombings could have been a huge government conspiracy where all the major governments banned together to kill off all the civilian population. No one really put much stock in that load of shit.  
       James leaned forward little more when he saw a group of men in uniforms marching toward the gate.   
      They were being led by a man that looked like some sort of government official. James would have given anything to hear the words that were being exchanged between the compound’s guards and the government man because the man as beginning to get red in the face, at one point he was even yelling and shoving papers for clearance in the poor guards’ face.  
      James smiled. So the stereotype was true about Americans, they are always so impatient. If it had only been the government man he would have guessed the other stereotype about Americans all being portly was true too, however, the soldiers standing behind him were all in excellent physical shape.  
      The compound’s guards eventually let the now-purple faced man through. The guards must have started a roll call of the soldiers because one at a time they stepped forward and saluted then followed the Government man.  
      Finally, the last man was called and he marched up to the guards and saluted them like the rest had but he had done so so enthusiastically that he had knocked his hat right off his head.  
      James began laughing and turned his chair away from the window so he didn’t have to watch the man further embarrass himself. The man made a quick recovery, though, replacing his hat and correcting his salute. 


End file.
